Skakoano/Leyendas
Los skakoanos eran una especie inteligente de mamíferos humanoides que se distinguían por su dependencia de un traje presurizado voluminoso para sobrevivir lejos de su planeta natal, Skako. Siendo un pueblo altamente xenófobo, los skakoanos rara vez salían de su planeta natal a menos que la necesidad los condujera. Biología y apariencia Originarios de la atmósfera de alta presión del planeta de los Mundos del Núcleo Skako, los skakoanos respiraban un suministro de aire a base de metano. Parecidos a humanos demacrados, los skakoanos tenían la piel gris-blanca que colgaba en pliegues sobre sus esqueletos, carecían de cabello y tenían ojos hundidos y brillantes. Las finas hendiduras nasales les permitieron detectar el olor, mientras que una boca delgada y sin labios les permitió hablar. Debido a que los skakoanos no ingerían alimentos sólidos, carecían de dientes en sus bocas abiertas. Un skakoano promedio mantuvo una vida útil de 90-110 años. Debido a la naturaleza de la presión superior de su planeta natal, viajar fuera del planeta significaba usar un traje de protección especializado que mantenía la presión interna y alimentaba les emanaba metano a través de tuberías especiales. El miedo a la descompresión o la ruptura de sus trajes mantuvo a la mayoría de los skakoanos en su planeta; solo aquellos impulsados por un motivo muy convincente eran vistos lejos de Skako. Sociedad y cultura left|thumb|180px|Un ingeniero skakoano. Debido a que los extranjeros solo veían a los skakoanos encerrados en sus trajes presurizados, muchos no skakoanos creían que la raza no tenía emociones y eran como una máquina. A pesar de la idea errónea, los skakoanos eran extremadamente emocionales, albergando una fuerte xenofobia para todos los no skakoanos. Como sociedad, los skakoanos eran severos y egocéntricos, centrados en la auto conservación por encima de todo. Desarrollaron una lógica profunda que les permitió resolver casi cualquier problema e impulsar a su sociedad hacia las profesiones matemáticas, científicas y tecnológicas. Al restringir la construcción de sus trajes de presión a Skako debido a la desconfianza de los demás, los visitantes se vieron obligados a ponerse sus propios trajes al aterrizar en el planeta. El gobierno skakoano estaba dirigido por un gremio de skakoanos altamente eficientes que organizaban el progreso colectivo del planeta a lo largo de los años. Siendo un pueblo profundamente espiritual, los skakoanos habían desarrollado una religión altamente evolucionada basada en el Libro del Boolmide. Dirigida por los Ancianos de los Montículos del Poder, la religión solo se encontraba en Skako y se centró en una bestia mítica omnisciente conocida como el Cíclope Albino. Historia Originarios del planeta Skako, los skakoanos fueron descubiertos durante el inicio de la ruta Brentaal-Denon de la Vía Hydiana antes de la formación de la República Galáctica. Al establecer una gran ecumenópolis comparable en términos de población y escala a Coruscant, la ciudad planeta carecía del encanto y la estética de la capital de la República.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Mientras que los skakoanos tendían a mantenerse al margen de los asuntos galácticos, la guerra estaba a sus puertas durante el Segundo Conflicto Alsakano, que duró desde el 16.200 ABY hasta el 15.400 ABY.The Essential Guide to Warfare Al obtener la membresía en el Senado de la República Galáctica, los skakoanos también tenían un interés principal dentro de la Tecno Unión en el momento de la Crisis Separatista que plagó a la República en sus últimos días. El representante skakoano, Wat Tambor, llevó a la Tecno Unión a separarse de la República y a unirse a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, por lo cual Skako fue expulsado de la República. Cuando estallaron las Guerras Clon, Skako fue puesto bajo la atenta mirada del Ejército del Sector 1 del Gran Ejército de la República. Después de que Skako cayera ante la República y el capataz Tambor fuera asesinado en Mustafar con el resto del Consejo Separatista, la Confederación colapsó y el Imperio Galáctico reemplazó a la República. Al anunciar una nueva era de la Alta Cultura Humana, el Imperio aplastó a la Tecno Unión y persiguió a los skakoanos por su participación en la guerra. Al retirarse a Skako para reanudar su postura aislacionista, los skakoanos evitaron la destrucción de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong al mantenerse distantes tanto de la Nueva República como de la Alianza Galáctica. En el 127 DBY, Skako había sido envuelto por el Imperio de Darth Krayt.The Essential Atlas Skakoanos en la galaxia right|thumb|225px|[[Kul Teska, un cíborg skakoano con traje de presión mejorado.]] Siendo Una especie altamente xenófoba, los skakoanos rara vez abandonaban su planeta natal por miedo a romper sus trajes de presión o asfixiarse en una atmósfera que no era de metano. Esos skakoanos vistos en el exterior casi siempre estaban motivados por una necesidad importante de haber pensado que era mejor abandonar su hogar, y el regreso siempre estaba en su mente. Los skakoanos eran relativamente desconocidos en la galaxia, excepto por su control sobre la Tecno Unión. No existían skakoanos sensibles a la Fuerza conocidos, sin representantes registrados ni en la Orden Jedi ni en la Orden de los Lores Sith. Wat Tambor, capataz de la Tecno Unión, era skakoano. Durante las Guerras Clon, Tambor prometió el apoyo de la Tecno Unión a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes y la ayudó militarmente en el conflicto conocido como las Guerras Clon; apoyando el esfuerzo de guerra mediante el suministro de droides, naves estelares y armas. El control skakoano de la Tecno Unión llegó a su fin con la muerte de Tambor en Mustafar y el surgimiento del Imperio Galáctico. Otros miembros de la especie incluyeron a Clongor, Jefe entre los Ancianos y líder de la religión skakoana durante las Guerras Clon; el cazarrecompensas Hrym Mawarr, un agente de la Jefa de Estado de la Alianza Galáctica Natasi Daala; y Kul Teska, un mercenario y general mejorado cibernéticamente durante las Guerras Clon. Apariciones * *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] / cómics *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:3:10 Edition'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:4:12 Edition'' * *''Traición en Cestus'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 4'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 1: Breakout Squad'' *''The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 2: Curse of the Black Hole Pirates'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Héroes de la República'' * * *''Decision: Almas'' *''Wat Tambor and the Quest for the Sacred Eye of the Albino Cyclops'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] / cómics / videojuego *''Destino de los Jedi: Outcast'' *''Celestia Galactica Photografica'' }} Fuentes * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''El Libro de los Sith: Secretos del Lado Oscuro'' * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Forged in Battle'' *''Fully Operational'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies de los Mundos del Núcleo Categoría:Skakoanos